


A date with Mondo

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A Date, Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, M/M, kiyotaka is a gay disaster, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: Hi! I have decided to write an Ishimondo fanfic that is actually happy! This is for a bro, OkKinner. Go check out their works, they are really good.





	A date with Mondo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayKinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/gifts).

Ishimaru stood in front of the resteraunt, waiting for his date to arrive. He took a few index card out of his pocket, and looked through them quickly. Mondo pulled up, and parked his motorcycle on the side of the road. He slid the helmet off, and let his signature pompadour poof back up. The raven-haired boy perked up when he saw him. " Mondo! You came!". Mondo chucked a bit, and ruffled the shorter boy's hair. " Of course! Why would I miss something like this?". They walked in, and found their table. Taka seemed extra fidgety, but it was to be expected. Mondo was a little nervous too, with them both dressed up and all, it would be pretty obvious they were on a date. They hadn't ever really been out in public as a couple, so this was quite a huge step. " So, how are your pursuits in carpentry going?". " Pretty good, pretty good. How's your college hunt?". " I've found a few, but I am still waiting until the final year to apply.". Mondo smiled. " Every one of them is gonna want you, bro". Taka scowled a bit. " Surely not every one of them. Have you looked into any colleges?". Mondo looked down. " Nah, not really. Sorry.". " No need to apologize, bro! Our aspirations are different, that's all!". Mondo smiled at his boyfriend. He would never understand how his head worked, but that was the beauty of Taka. He thought back to when they were enemies, how angry the boy sitting across from him, practically beaming, could get. Especially if you called him a genius. " Oh! It is proper etiquette to give your date flowers, so here!". The red-eyed boy handed the biker a bouquet if random flowers, grouped by colour. " I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I got a whole bunch! I hope you like them!". "They're perfect, bro. I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything.". Taka smiled and nodded. " It's fine! You are gifting me well with your company.". There was quite a bit of awkward silence. Their empty plates sat in front of them, and the other person beyond that. They sat like that until Kiyotaka paid for dinner and they left the building. "Well, goodnight Mondo! I shall see you at school tomorrow!". Mondo scowled. " How are you getting back?". Taka looked kind of surprised. " Well, walking, of course! How else?". " Here, let me give you a ride!". Taka glared at the biker. " Mondo, I don't have a helmet, or any other safety gear.". Mondo pulled a helmet out of a bag, and put the flowers in it's place. He handed the helmet to Taka, who put it on, then cautiously got on the bike. He clung onto Mondo like a lifeline the entire ride. He was kind of shaky when they got off. They walked down the hallway, and to the dorms. Ishimaru turned to Oowada just before he went into his room. " There is one thing I almost forgot! I can't Belive myself!". Mondo looked confused. " What's that?". Wordlessly, Taka stood on his tiptoes, and gave Mondo a kiss. Mondo could only just stand there as Taka smiled up at him. " Well, goodnight!". " 'Night". Taka happily bounced down the hallway to his room. He counted tonight as a success.


End file.
